


Coercion

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:<br/>Natasha/Melinda and Skye/Jemma are the pairings, with the plot being Natasha and Melinda have long been into feeding one another, with Natasha being bigger than Melinda but not by much. Together, they coerce Skye and Jemma into joining them in their feeding fun. Jemma and Skye take to it, with Jemma using some of her science skills to ensure that both stay the same weight. At the end of the story, Natasha is immobile yet still wants to get bigger and fatten up Melinda, Melinda is mobile, but heavily fat, feeding and being fed by Natasha, with a scene focusing on Natasha struggling to lift her arms to feed Melinda but refusing to get aid in feeding her lover. Skye is huge, nearing Natasha's size, and Jemma is slightly bigger than Skye. Include plenty of feeding/stuffing, belly play, clothes ripping, buttons popping, and burping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



Natasha Romanov was reclined in bed, purring as Agent Melinda May rubbed her bloated stomach lazily. "Mmmm. You're so stuffed. I love it," the brunette smirked.

Nat arched her back off the mattress and burped loudly. "Ooof. That freed up some room,"

May raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really," she challenged. "Then you won't mind finishing that pizza you have up on an hour ago,"

The assassin struggled to sit up, her fat stomach making it difficult. "I told you, Melinda!" she pouted, belching again. "I wasn't giving up, I just needed a break,"

May nodded, smirking, her double chin jiggling. "Uh-huh, sure,"

Nat's eyes narrowed as she grabbed the remaining three slices, stacked them up, and shoved them into her mouth. She swallowed thickly, groaning as the glut of food made its way into her already overly full tummy. "Ugh,"

"See?" Melinda tutted.

There was a tearing sound followed by a gratituous sigh of relief from the bloated redhead. The fabric of her shirt had finally given up across her expansive belly, the soft fat spilling out through the torn cotton. Nat kneaded it absent-mindedly, trying to soothe her aching middle. "Ugh," she burped. "I ate too much,"

May laughed. "Of course you did, you fat pig," she teased affectionately, rubbing Tasha's fat belly, pinching here, prodding there. "You always eat too much," she murmured, kissing Nat's swollen lips, flushed from overeating. She slapped the assassin's stuffed gut hard, drawing another belch.

"Ahhh, thanks. But seriously, I'm really gaining too much weight. My back hurts all the time now," she arched again as if proving a point.

"I know, baby, mine, too," Melinda said sympathetically, rubbing her own rounded stomach. "Maybe we can invite Jemma and Skye to join in on the fun,"

"What fun is that?" Jemma asked as she entered the room to deliver the results of the study May had asked her to run.


	2. Chapter 2

"The fun of feeding!" Melinda laughed.

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Now, I've done a breakdown of both your genetic make-ups, analyzed metabolic rates, and current height and..." her eyes roved over Natasha's rotund form laid out on the mattress, "weight, and done up a specific profile for the caloric needs for each of you to stay the same size,"

May patted one of Natasha's thick thighs. "We may need to redo it. This tubby girl of mine is intent on becoming immobile,"

Jemma sat on tbe edge of the bed and looked at the assassin curiously. "Can I ask why? I don't mean that in a judgmental way at all. I'd really just like to know what you find so appealing about...all this," she said poking Nat's soft tummy gently. "You look so uncomfortable, so full,"

"I am," the redhead conceded. "But I-I dunno, I like it. A lot. I love having a round, soft belly to rub. And have rubbed. It's so sensual. And I do love to eat. It's nice, though. Afterwards. Melinda takes care of me, rubs my stomach. It's a very intimate thing, being fed,"

Jemma nodded her understanding. "That does make sense on an emotional level. I wonder..." she trailed off and went to the intercom. "Skye, darling. Could you please come to Natasha's room? I'd like to talk to you,"

Skye appeared a minute later, a broad grin on her face upon seeing her lover. "What is it?"

Jemma pat the bed next to her. "Sit. I've got something I'd like to ask you. This...arrangement Natasha and Melinda have. Would it be a dynamic you'd be interested in bringing into our relationship?"

Skye wrinkled her nose. "You mean getting fat?"

"I mean," Jemma corrected gently, "feeding one another without regards for the results. They've just told me how intimate an act it is, and I think it may strengthen our commitment. If we both like it and grow big and fat, then so be it. If only one of us likes being fed, then the other can feed her. No expectations, just give it a fair shot. A month, tops. For me?" she cooed, nuzzling into the crook of Skye's neck.

"You'll love it. I was nervous at first, too, but it's very emotionally fulfilling," Melinda said encouragingly.

Nat nodded enthusiastically, chins and cheeks wobbling. "It's great feeling taken care of. I promise,"

Skye sighed warily. "Oh, alright, I suppose. I can't argue with you. Especially you," she said to Nat. "I'm afraid you'll eat me,"

Tasha belched and smiled. "You won't regret it,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, I'll go first," Jemma volunteered. "If I don't think you'll like it, I won't force it on you," she reassured Skye.

Skye's eyes narrowed. "I'm not feeding you. I still think this is weird, but I'll watch,"

"I'll feed her," Nat piped up, heaving herself off the bed and plopping heavily into a chair with a sigh. "Getting so hard to move," she muttered. Jemma looked at her anxiously. "Don't worry, it's not about being immobile, or even obese, for everyone. I'll feed you until you can't eat anymore. Not until you're full. Until you physically can't eat anymore," she carefully articulated the distinction. "If you don't want to continue, tell me to stop. Tell me how to help you. If you need a break or a belly rub, tell me,"

Jemma nodded her understanding and settled into the bed, opening her mouth. Nat struggled to reach across her ponderous belly for the leftover pizza but was unsuccessful. Melinda smiled affectionately and stacked the boxes on her tummy, which created quite a convenient shelf. The redhead selected a slice and found it difficult to raise her fat arms up to Jemma's eager maw. "You OK, baby?" May asked, concerned.

"Yea," Natasha huffed. "Just...I hadn't realized...I've gotten...so big,"

"I know," the brunette crooned. "Let me help you to the bed, my hefty girl. It might be easier from there,"

It took all three women to hoist Natasha's considerable bulk, still quite bloated from her feeding, onto the bed. She laid back, panting and belching, rubbing her belly, trying to quiet its churning. "We don't have to do this," Jemma said.

"No, no..." wheezed Nat. "I've been in worse shape than this. At least I'm not hiccuping," She picked up the pizza slice again, still struggling to reach the young woman's mouth with her heavy arms.

"Let me," Melinda offered gently.

"No!" Nat snapped. "I'm doing it,"

May nodded silently and rubbed Natasha's belly soothingly in an attempt to calm her.

***

Jemma managed an entire pizza before Nat determined she couldn't fit another bite into her small, poor, stuffed gut. Her middle was grossly swollen and bloated, skin stretched hot and tight over her engorged stomach organ. "Oooooh," she groaned in agony. "I've got a bellyache!" she panted, rubbing at her round tummy.

Skye looked on, pained. "Let me," she said to an exhausted Natasha, who was sweating like a hog and looked ready to pass out. The young brunette rubbed gently, causing Jemma to squirm. "What, what am I doing wrong?" she asked in alarm.

"You're being too gentle," Melinda explained kindly. "Be a bit rough. Knead her stomach. Push on it. You're trying to shift the binge, trying to burp her. She's got a lot of pressure built up inside her that needs to be released,"

Skye nodded understanding and dug the heel of her hand hard into the swell of Jemma's belly, causing a long, loud burp to escape. "Thank you," Jemma gasped in relief. "That feels a bit better. Keep going, though," Skye complied but was startled when a button hit her in the forehead. She looked down and saw that her bloated lover's shirt was missing a button. She giggled, amused at Jemma's gluttony.

Skye continued to rub Jemma's belly until she passed out into her food coma, snoring softly. "Wow," Skye breathed, looking at Melinda with pupils blown wide.

"You like it?"

Skye nodded, giggling as Natasha and Jemma snored side-by-side on the bed, swollen bellies sticking up proudly like two pink mountains. "Feed me, May," she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut to a year later.

Skye laid spread out on the bed next to Natasha, feeling their fat rolls squishing together. She felt warm and full, fat and heavy. She hazily wondered why she'd ever questioned this as she was being fed by Jemma. "Look at you," she gazed in wonder, lifting Skye's rolls. "You've grown so fat, you're immobile!"

"I know," Skye sighed blissfully. "I never thought I'd love this so much,"

"Told ya," Nat gloated through a mouthful of doughnut. "You got the pies too, right?" she asked Melinda, belching proudly.

"I did. Though you've been immobile for almost a month. I don't know know what you're trying to prove anymore,"

"Nothing," she said thickly through a mouthful of cream. "Just hungry. Being this obese builds up an appetite!"

"I know," May laughed, leaning over as far as she could to take the proffered doughnut from Natasha's hand. "God, I've gotten fat," she mused, hefting her rolls.

"Yea, ya have," Nat grinned approvingly.

"Looks like we've got a bit of catching up to do," Jemma teased Melinda, kneading the brunette's fat belly.

"No time like the present," she sighed, shoving a doughnut in the young woman's mouth as well as her own.


End file.
